


Memories

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: All of the pieces from "Step by Step" that are flashbacks.





	1. Memories, part one

**Author's Note:**

> *May include deleted moments and/or sneak peeks!*

It had been a few days since the time when Cass had decided that it was time. There had been too much on her mind, and every time that she had come somewhat close to tell him, she chickened out.

Cassandra was not ready for this moment. She had spent the past few hours trying to figure out how she was about to go doing this. How she was about to go and tell her father that she was... Pregnant.

Not a conversation that she had ever really planned on having with him. Ever.

And yet... Here she was.

Taking a deep breath in, she reached and knocked on his door.

It took a few seconds, but the door opened, revealing Kade. "Cassandra? What are you doing here at this time?"

"Dad... I have something that I need to talk to you about."

"Of course," he said, "come on in."

Cass entered the room and immediately took a seat. "I have some... Rather surprising news."

Kade's brow furrowed. "Oh?"

Cass couldn't hold it in any longer: "I... I'm pregnant."

Kade blinked. Those were words that he hadn't expected to ever come out of his daughter's mouth.

"You're joking."

The set of her lips and the tone of her voice when she said the words said otherwise, though.

Cass shook her head, not even daring to look up at him. "I'm... I'm afraid not."

Kade had never seen such an expression on his daughter as the one that she currently wore on her face. She looked... Well, she looked completely and utterly lost. Scared. For once, the confidence that she often exhibited had completely disappeared.

Funny how the smallest of creatures could manage to knock down the biggest of walls.

"I never should've allowed myself to stay with him."

Kade sat down next to her, slightly torn on what to say or do.

On the one hand, he was angry. He didn't know who or what his anger was directed at, but it was definitely there. Cassandra knew better. He had been right about Vince the entire time, and yet she never listened. And now they couldn't just blow the entire thing off. Yes, Cassandra had separated from Vince, but she had picked up a little keepsake from the entire fiasco.

On the other hand, she was his daughter. She was a strong, confident woman, but that didn't change the fact that she had been his little girl first. Years had passed since he had first met and adopted the shy, scared five-year-old girl that he had met in the orphanage, but he still cared deeply for her. Kade had always provided whatever it was that Cass needed, and those instincts had never truly left him.

"Dad..."

"I still can't believe that you stayed with him for that long," Kade said after a long moment, "even after all the warnings that everyone gave you. Even after you realized it for yourself, just how bad it was. I can't say that I'm terribly surprised that something ended up happening."

Cassandra nodded solemnly, looking back down at her feet. She was feeling rather ashamed of herself. So much so that she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

Kade put a hand on Cass's knee, and she looked up at him after another moment.

"But I care for you too much to be truly angry at you," he continued in a quiet voice, "not for terribly long, at least. You're my daughter, Cassandra. I love you too much."

Cass smiled weakly. "I love you too, Dad."

"I trust you to make the right decisions," he continued, "so whatever you decide to do about this... I'm on your side."

I have always been on your side.

Cassandra nodded. When Kade extended his arms to her, she gladly embraced him.


	2. Memories, part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a part of the "Step by Step" prologue, but then I deleted a majority of it by accident.

"Who says that I have any reason to take this offer up?" Varian spat, "who says that I have any reason to _live_ for anymore?"

Jonah knelt down as close to the bars of the cell as he could. "There's always something to live for, Varian. I mean, look at half the people living here in Corona. We've all had tough lives... And maybe the good things haven't shown themselves yet, but that doesn't mean that they aren't _there_. We're still young. There's so much that's out there, waiting for _us._"

Varian wanted to butt in and point out that he _had_ been shown several good things, but they were all far out of his reach. His mother was dead, and his father might as well be. The closest thing that he had to a _friend_ was Ruddiger. His crush... Well, she had probably already blocked him out of her memory for good. And for good reason, too: he _had _nearly crushed her to death the last time that they had seen each other.

"Just... Take some time to think it over," Jonah said, "they'd like your answer by dinnertime tonight, though."

And with that, he left.


	3. Memories, part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment between two friends before heck breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is most definitely going in the book somewhere, and likely will be continued directly off of.
> 
> People have different ways of managing their doubts and fears and such. I tend to talk everything over with a close friend. Others write. And then still others... Bottle up all their feelings. I know that Cass is a mix of the first and last options, so... Here we are.

Cassandra paced the room, her hand resting on her swollen stomach. She still could not believe that there was a young child _inside of her,_ or that she was going to be a mother...

The baby kicked, and Cass gently began to run her hand over the area where the movement had just been.

"Hey."

A little more movement. Cass smiled wistfully, moving to sit on her bed.

"I never asked for this," she said after a moment or two, "I... I never asked for _you._ But I'm going to protect you, no matter what."

It hadn't taken long for Cassandra to get at least _slightly_ attached to the child. And it wasn't terribly long after her sudden attachment that she realized she hoped her child had a different life than she did. Loved, chosen, wanted...

She laid back against the pillows, still resting a hand on her stomach. "It's going to be just the two of us against the world. I don't know just how ready I am for that, but I suppose I'll have to figure it out sooner or later."

After all, the baby was due in about a week. There wasn't much time for her to figure things out. Not anymore.

There was a knock at the door. "Cassandra?"

"It's open, Raps."

The door opened and the princess stepped inside. "You feeling any better?"

"Not really," Cass replied, shaking her head a little, "but I'm fine."

Rapunzel frowned. She knew how much her best friend hated staying put, especially when she could've been doing anything _but._ And she also knew that Cass was always going to do what she could for her baby.

Rapunzel took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What brings you here, Raps?"

Rapunzel smiled sweetly. "I just came to check in on you. And"-- she pulled out a small pouch-- "I brought you some treats."

"Raps, that's very sweet, and I appreciate it. Really. But..."

She paused, pressing her hands to her stomach with a sharp inhale.

Rapunzel frowned. "Cass...?"

Cass relaxed a little as the pain receded. "That one hurt. A lot."

"Was that a...?"

"Contraction?" Cass finished for her friend, "hell yeah, it was. But I don't think it's the real deal. Not yet."

"How about I get the physician for you?"

Cass thought for a moment. "Maybe. Just... Not yet."

"Cass..."

"No," Cass said firmly, "I'm fine. Really. I'm not going to bother anyone unless I'm absolutely certain that the baby is coming. Okay?"

Rapunzel sighed a little. "_Fine."_


End file.
